SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERÉ
by Claudia2803
Summary: Musa va a la ciudad en busca de estudios y ser profesional. Pero es victima de un engaño y es victima de abuso en la casa en la cual trabaja :( Por que? lee y lo sabras... pero Riven,el novio de la hija de su jefa, la rescata y la protege al darse cuenta que su novia solo estaba con el por interés. Musa y Riven! Capitulo 8 listo...! LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN! REVIEWS por favor!
1. INTRODUCCION

**Nuevo fic: Siempre te protegeré**

**Introducción**

Este es mi nuevo fic! Se podría decir que es mi primera historia larga!

Comentare algunos puntos:

Rating K+ , porque hay pequeñas escenas de violencia son leves, no hay sangre. Quiero avisar que si hay algún momento que sea más fuerte. Lo cambiare a T.

Musa es la sirvienta en casa de una señora. Las razones serán explicadas en la historia.

Riven es el novio de Darcy.

Habra participación de otros personajes. También habrá FxH SxB Y quizá otras también

El Winx Club no me pertenece. Yo soy solo una fan enamorada.

Romance y Drama. Habrá un poco de lagrimas…. Pero si! Mucho amor :)3

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado! Aprovecho para inivtar a leer mi ONE-SHOT!

Voy a subir el capitulo ya! Ya! El primer capítulo es un poco mas explicativo sobre algunas cosas.

Ya el segundo capítulo lo hare más emocionante!

MUCHICHICHICHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Claudia2803


	2. Cap1 Engaño

_Nuevo fic: Siempre te protegeré _

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo aquí les traigo mi primer fic **

**Todo lo explico en la instrucción de este fic :9 **

**Este fic lo había tenido pensado desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin! Pude hacer el primer capítulo! En verdad espero que sea de su agrado!**

**El winx club no me pertenece, es de su creador Inginio Straffi y de las empresas: 4Kids, nickelodeon y Rainbow s.a. yo soy solo una fan **

**Espero que sea de su agrado!**

_Cap.1 ENGA__Ñ__O!_

-Señora, en verdad le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que le esta dando a mi hija. No se cómo agradecérselo :)

-No es nada Hoe, muchas gracias por hacer negocios con mi marido. Y no es nada... Yo cuidaré de su hija Musa y no es nada para mi pagarle sus estudios.

-Gracias, usted es una santa señora Dark , Donde va a estar mi hija ?

-Señor Melody, por aqui por favor.

* * *

Después de una gran conversación...

-Bueno hija, te dejo en buenas manos estudia mucho mucho mucho. Cuando mos volvamos a ver espero verte como una profesional. Prepárate en la preparatoria y luego a la universidad. Llámame cuando puedas, tendré el celular a la mano lo prometo. -dijo el padre a su joven hija.

-Papa te extrañare mucho mucho. Prometo estudiar mucho para mi misma y por ti.

Te amo papa. -dijo la joven de ojos azules a su padre, intentando sostener las lagrimas

-yo tambien hija. Te amo-dijo el humilde padre dandole un abrazo a su hija.

Hoe-boe Melody, un señor humilde, viudo desde los 6 años de su hija por la muerte de su esposa Marlyn, vive a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña casa con granja y cultivador. El hace negocios con empresarios de mercados, les vende sus animales y cosechas.

Hoy dejaba a su hija, Musa de 18 años , con la esposa de su mejor negociante durante muchos años.

La señora Lucía Dark, la esposa, se ofreció a pagar los estudios de la preparatoria y universidad de Musa. Y que esta se quede en su casa.

El padre se fue en su viejo automóvil y su hija miraba por la azotea como se iba.

-Señora Dark, donde me puedo instalar? -Dijo la joven volteando a ver a la mujer que le había sido muy buena. Pero ella quitó su sonrisa al ver la seriedad que tenía la señora en la cara.

-Muchacha, sígueme -dijo la señora seriamente y caminando. Musa la siguió.

La llevo hasta una habitación que se encontraba escondido en el departamento. Al final del pasadizo donde están las habitaciones, a la izquierda había un camino que dirige a una puerta. La mujer habré la puerta seguida de la joven Musa y se detiene al abrirla.

-muchacha, este es el almacén , ves esa puerta que esta ahí que conecta con esto. Sígueme -dijo señalando. -este pequeño lugar será tu habitación, Pon las cajas en el almacén si quieres estar cómoda.

Musa estaba sorprendida, ese cuarto solo tenía 2m de ancho y solo tenía una pequeña ventana que estaba cerca del techo. Y ni foco tenía! -Se...señora... Pero usted le dijo a mi padre que iba a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes...- dijo la joven tímidamente

-Espérame aquí. -dijo la señora saliendo del lugar.

La mujer llego y encontró el cuarto pequeño ya vacío.

Ella le tiró un vestido con un mandil a Musa.

-De ahora de en adelante tu serás mi sirvienta. -dijo la mujer muy seriamente.

-Pero... Señora si soy su sirvienta... Cuando voy a estudiar...? -dijo la joven mirando en vestido de sirvienta

-Jajajajajajajajajaja...! -la mujer se río en su cara... -estudiar tu? Si tu solo sirves para esto...!

-Pe...

-Nada de peros, serás mi sirvienta...!

-Pero...se... -intento de ir la joven pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada de la señora... La cual hizo que cayera al suelo...

-A...Au... -dijo la joven con las fuerzas que le quedaban...

-Eso fue para que me obedezcas..!-dijo la mujer muy agresivamente.

Sin más nada que decir la mujer cerro la puerta de la mini habitación y luego la del almacén...

La joven solo le quedo llorar...

Y así se pasó la noche...

Las lágrimas de Musa siguieron hasta altas horas de la noche, pero del cansancio del viaje.. Esta quedo dormir con una mantita que su madre le había tejido hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Un año después...

Musa POV

Soy Musa Melody, hija de Hoe-Boe y Marlyn. Mi padre tiene negocios con empresarios de la ciudad... Mi madre murió, pero ya lo supere. El mejor negociante de mi padre, es un hombre importante que se dedica a viajar constantemente por negocios... Actualmente esta en Italia.

Su esposa, hace un año se ofreció a ciudarme en su casa y pagar mis estudios de la prepa y de la universidad... Yo vine a la ciudad a PROGRESAR...! A ser una profesional y poder darle una buena vida a mi padre

Pero todo fue una mentira. Ella me tiene como esclava en su casa. Vivo en un cuarto escondido del almacén, no me paga.

¿que si estudio? No! La mujer no me deja salir, a menos que sea con ella o a algún lugar cerca que ella de diga,

¿Qué si puedo hablar con mi padre? Si eso si... Pero cuando lo llamo ella tiene que estar ahí...

¿Qué como me trata? Si tengo el mínimo error... Me regaña... Muy feo...

Ella me tiene AMENAZADA, si la denuncio ella me puede DESTRUIR

Es una familia muy poderosa y la señora tiene un EJÉRCITO de abogados... Y a quien le van a creer? A la muchacha humilde? O a la mujer refinada rica? ...

Las autoridades en la ciudad son muy injustas...

Fin de Musa POV

Así se lamentaba la muchacha mientras limpiaba las ventanas...

Pero...

-Musa! Que? Cómo se te cayo este retrato? Ha? -dijo la mujer enojada al ver que estaba en el piso su retrato.

-Se...-dijo la muchacha pero fu interrumpida por la mujer...

-Y ya sabes! Yo te puedo destruir...-dijo la mujer enojada dirigiendose a la puerta.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta...

-Hija! Regresaste!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO! **

**Pobre Musa como ya lo explique en la introducción el grado de violencia es leve. Y si en algún momento crece o hay escenas fuertes (me refiero a fuertes peleas o algo así) cambiare el rating de K+ a T. Pero a mí no me gusta mucho la violencia así que pienso que no habrá problemas.**

**En el próximo capítulo quiero que aparezca el personaje de Riven! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! **_

_Claudia2803 _


	3. Cap2 Winx vs Darcy

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Son las 10 de la noche en mi país y estoy actualizando! Quiero agradecer muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo a:**

_**Magdas:**_ **Por tu comentario! Realmente me emociono tu comentario y te agradezco mucho. (Se que fue el único) Pero realmente tu comentario me dio ganas de seguir escribiendo y sigo tu consejo y hare lo mejor posible para que los otros capítulos sean más largos, gracias por tu consejo ;) **

_**M3liz4: **_ **Por marcarlo como tus favoritos :D Apenas vi que tenía un favorito me decidí a publicarlo. (Porque apenas lo vi y actualice) **

***Por si hay acaso: El Winx C lub no me pertenece, es de Inginio Straffi y de la empresa italiana Rainbow s.a. yo soy una fan. **

**En este capítulo como lo comente en la capitulo anterior, aparecen los demás personajes y por si acaso si pongo muchas rayas significa que son diferentes momentos.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. :DD**

_**Capitulo 2: Pelea Winx vs Darcy**_

-Y ya sabes! Yo te puedo destruir...-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta...

-Hija! Regresaste!

-Mama! Te extraña mucho! -dijo la joven casi la edad de Musa. Un poco morena y tiene el pelo largo hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura color marrón...

Inmediatamente Musa se quitó las lágrimas y recogió el retrato y se paró... Se acercó un poco para recibir a la hija de la señora.

-Musa, te presento a mi hija Darcy. -dijo la mujer

-Darcy, ella es Musa...la mucama... Úsala cuando quieras, total yo le pago...

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Darcy -dijo la muchacha muy educadamente...intentando sostener las lágrimas.

-Puedes retirarte-mando la señora y Musa le obedeció.

-Siéntate hija.

-Gracias mama. Sabes? Creo que la mucama estaba triste...

-Ah! Eso es porque le llame la atención... Así se aprende...

-Y yo la puedo llamar para que limpie mi departamento? Está en el piso de abajo! Y es casi igual al tuyo...

-Por supuesto! Esta chica es muy eficiente...

* * *

Musa POV

Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que atender no sólo a la mujer que engaño a mi padre, sino también a su hija. La hija era peor que la madre, era creída mandona y mala...

Desde qué llego la hija me está haciendo limpiar su departamento, tengo doble trabajo! Deberían pagarme doble...

Estaba bajando las escaleras, con mi vestido negro un poco más alto de las rodillas y el escote muy tapado...

Y un mandil blanco. Además el cabello sujetado en una cola.

Toc! Toc!

-Señorita Darcy, soy yo Musa. Vengo a atenderla.

De inmediatamente se abrió la puerta.

-Pasa. - pase y me di cuenta que su departamento era un desastre!

Hasta mi cuarto era más ordenado! En mi cuarto, sólo había una caja como mesa, una caja desarmada en el piso como cama y mi manta. Ah! Y la ropa en mi maleta vieja. Pero a comparación de esto, mi habitación era un paraíso...

-Limpia todo, ponlo en su lugar y tú ya sabes dónde va todo. -me ordeno la hija.

Limpie y ordene todo, estaba todo sucio, e incluso encontré cosas muy raras... Tuve que cambiar las sábanas de la habitación porque la señorita no lo cambiaba desde hace mucho tiempo!

Terminando solo dedique a limpiar la cocina.

Cuando tocaron la puerta...

Toc! Toc!

-Mi amor! -dijo Darcy exaltándose al ver un chico con el cabello corto, magenta punta y ojos de color violeta profundos.

Era...guapo... No pude evitar sonrojarme...

-Pasa mi amor! Siéntate en el sofá..

-dijo ella llevándose a su... Amor?Al sofá...

Mientras tanto yo estaba detrás de la sala saliendo de la cocina...

Decidí acercarme para que me presentara... Me acerque limpiando el mueble que estaba al costado del televisor...

-Oye, amor quien es ella? -dijo el joven... Con una voz tan linda...y sexy….

-Es la mucama de mi mama, Musa, sólo que ahora me está haciendo el favor de limpiar mi casa.

El joven me miro con una mirada coqueta y una leve sonrisa... Yo no pude evitar... Pero le sonreí levemente bajando la mirada...

-Musa...-dijo el joven aún mirándome.

-Bueno amor... Será mejor que ella se vaya porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... No terminaste de consentirme ayer... Tenemos tiempo-dijo ella a su novio muy coquetamente, se paró y me jalo hacia la puerta - Musi, luego limpias... -me llevo hasta afuera –OYE! NI PIENSES EN MI NOVIO! TE PROHIBO QUE LO MIRES! PARA TI ES EL JOVEN RIVEN, ENTENDISTE?

-Si...señorita.

Me fui al departamento de la señora, justo no estaba por eso que la hija aprovecho...

Entre y la casa estaba limpia, así que deferente a mi "habitación".

Me senté en mi "cómoda" cama y en verdad no podía dejar de pensar en el joven Riven... Qué guapo... No me había sentido así desde mi primer y único novio... Pero que cuando justo me iba a besar en la boca, mi padre nos descubrió! En ese momento no pude verlo nunca más! Pero si he tenido muchos pretendientes en mi escuela...

* * *

Musa POV

Estaba en el centro comercial con la señora. Y como siempre yo cargo todas las cosas. Estaba con mi vestido de siempre pero sin el mandil.

-Muchacha camina. Estoy apurada. -dijo la señora muy seriamente..

De pronto unos chicos...

-Linda! -dijo uno de los tipos y el otro silbaba.

-Ay muchas gracias chicos-dijo la señora mandandoles un beso y guiñado el ojo.

-Fuera! Vieja loca! -dijo uno de los tipos. Pues no pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de la señora.

-Es para ti angelito -dijo uno de los hombres mirándome. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme levenmente...

-Musa...VÁMONOS! -dijo la señora furiosa mirándome con una mirada asesina...

seguimos caminando, pero esta señora no dejaba de comprar! Compraba toda una tienda! Dios mío! Se nota que manejaba mucho dinero!

-Mamaaaaa -escuche una voz que se me hacia familiar...

-Hija! -dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija. -Que te trae por aquí?

-Vine con Riven.

-Pero quien es este muchacho? -dijo la señora mirando interesadamente al "Amor" de su hija...

-Mama... El es Riven, mi novio...!

-Con que el es el chico que me comentaste...? Cómo te apellidas queirdo?

-Soy Riven Caballero Lazo, señora.

-Por favor, no me llames señora... Llámame Lucía...Lucy o si quieres señorita Lucy.

-Ok... -respondió extrañado el joven Riven... Claro con esos nombres...¿Esta mujer no esta casada?

-Y que van a hacer, hija?

-Hemos quedado con los amigos de Riven y sus novias a hacer unas compras... Pero lo lamento por Riven que va a tener que cargar todo... Porque pienso ARRAZAR con las tiendas!

-Lo hubieras dicho antes..! Llévate a Musa. -me quede con una cara extrañada... Tenía unas ganas de decirle YO NO SOY CARGADORA, SEÑORA! Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo de esta viaje... Porque ya tenía como 40...

-Enserio mami? Gracias !

-Musa, lleva las cosas al carro y vas a ayudar a mi hija a llevar sus cosas...!

-Si señora...

Fin de Musa POV

* * *

10 chicos estaban esperando a la llegada de Darcy y Riven.

-Chicos! Por Fin llegaron! -dijo una joven pelirroja.

-Disculpen la tardanza -dijo Darcy agitada porque corrieron para llegar.

-Bueno... Creo que ya...-dijo una chica rubia

-No, espera... -la rubia fue interrumpida por Darcy..

Musa recién llegaba y al final se paró al lado de Darcy muy agitada...

-Ya llegue. -dijo Musa...

-A ver! A ver! Pero quien es esta preciosura? -dijo el joven de cabello marrón, mirando de pies a cabeza a Musa.. Luego recibió un codazo de parte de la rubia.

-Nadie sin importancia... Nos vamos? -dijo esta y todos sus amigos se vieron entre si... Pero al final asistieron.

* * *

Musa POV

Estaba sentada en unas bancas que estaban frente a 6 probadores y adivinen quienes estaban ahí? Si las 5 novias de los 5 amigos de Riven y Darcy... WOW... Pero no estaba sola... Estaban los novios yo estaba junto a un castaño... El que había preguntado por mí, PERO Darcy...

Fin de Musa POV

-Oye, Como te llamas? -Dijo un chico rubio de ojos celestes.

Musa se miro extrañada.

-Quien...yo? -dijo Musa tímidamente.

-Sí, tu linda -dijo un chico Moreno que tenía el cabello sujetado en una larga trenza.

Musa se sonrojó levemente- Mi...mi nombre es Musa...

- Y tu eres...? -Dijo un joven de mi mismo color de cabello y largo y sujetado en una cola suelta.

-Soy la mucama de la madre de la señorita Darcy... -dijo no muy orgullosamente.

-Bueno, aquí no nos han dejado presentarnos, Yo soy Brandon. Y mi novia es la chica rubia, Stella.

-Yo soy Helio, y mi novia es la ojiverde, Flora.

-Yo soy Nabu y mi novia es Layla, la chica morena.

-Soy Sky el novio de la pelirroja.

-Soy Timmy y mi novia es La chica de cabello morado, Tecna.

-Y como ya me conocerás yo soy Riven Caballero, yerno de tu jefa y novio de Darcy.

-Jajajajajaja, si lo se. -no pudo evitar reírse levemente , peor no pudo evitar sonrojarse también -Mucho gusto, joven Brandy, Hielo, Bubu, Skyler, Timoty y Riven...

-Jajajajajajajajajaja -Los 7 juntos incluyendo Musa se rieron ante la broma de Musa...!

Terminando la risa...

-Oye Musa, te ves linda cuando sonríes. -Le dijo Riven a Musa, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más!

Pero...todo esto fue interrumpido...

-Amooooor! 3 ya termine...! dijo una voz muy familiar para Musa.

-Uno, Dos, treeees ! -y así salió la chica de cabello marrón.

Cada chica le entregó la ropa a su respectivo novio a excepción de Darcy...

-Toma. -dijo Darcy entregándole toda su montaña de ropa a Darcy.

Flora POV

Yo había terminado de escoger mi ropa, solo escogí 2 consujos ya que no encontré muchas cosas de mi gusto….

Pero Darcy…. Realmente no me agradaba la chica porque siempre era mandona y muy creida. Yo al principio no me cayo muy bien, pero intente ser su amiga la escuche la aconseje, pero ella no me escuchaba a mi…..! ahora ya no hablo mucho con ella, aparte de todo la respeto es la novia de Riven y si se comporta así… tiene que ser por algo….

Pero realmente, pensé muy inocentemente que cambiaria…. Pero traer a la mucama de compras? Lo supe porque ninguna chica vestiría un vestido negro para ir de compras.

La chica se veía sencilla y timida… no mala persona…..

Estaba pagando con Helio. El era una dulzura conmigo, lo amo realmente demasiado…

Stella POV

Pienso que DARCY se paso de la raya! Está bien tener dinero, pero traer a la sirvienta de compras? Eso era muy bajo para mí. Yo también tengo dinero, no lo niego pero yo trato con respeto y amabilidad a las personas que limpian mi casa, me cocinan y hacen casi todo por mí. Si traigo a mi sirvienta de compras aunque sea la presento con mis amigos no?

Fin de Stella POV

* * *

Los 13 chicos incluyendo a Musa. Estaban caminando. Ya habían recorrido muchas tiendas, estaban camino a casa y Musa estaba cargando todo lo de Darcy….

Riven acercándose al costado de Musa saliendo del grupo porque ella estaba atrás de todos –Oye estas bien? Te ayudo? –Joven Riven, no será necesario…..

-Como que no? – dijo la rubia poniéndose al nivel junto con las demás chicas. –Te ayudamos…. –dijo una voz muy dulce que pertenecía a Flora.

Y así siguieron ayudando cada chica y Riven tomo una parte del equipaje de Darcy y le ayudaron a la joven mucama.

-Oye Musa de dónde eres? –dijo Tecna

–Pues en realidad…. yo nací y viví a las afueras de la ciudad con mi padre….

–Enserio? Cuando viniste a la ciudad? – dijo Layla

-Hace 1 año –respondió Musa

-Como es que viniste? -dijo Bloom

-Yo….-sin terminar Musa porque fue interumpida por Darcy –RIVEN! QUE HACES AHÍ? VEN! –obedeció este- Y USTEDES? POR QUE ME DESAUTORIZAN FRENTE A LA EMPLEADA? – Exclamo muy molesta Darcy haciendo un tremendo escándalo en empleno Centro Comercial.

-Mira Darcy, si a ti no te gusta que ayudemos a Musa, es tu problema –respondió la rubia muy madura y tranquilamente para no seguir la pelea.

-Musa… lleva mis cosas al auto y espéranos ahí…. –ordeno furiosamente

Musa obedeció recogió todo lo que tenían las otras chicas y Riven

**Fin del capítulo 2! **

**Sí que me quedo larguito ;) **

**¡Aparecio la mala! **_**Darcy….**_

**Bueno, también Riven y los demás personajes :9**

**Menciono que también me gusta la pareja de Stella x Brandon y Flora x Helio **

**Por eso también participaran mas como personajes secundarios y los demás como terciarios….. creo que me explique bien :3 **

**En el próximo capítulo sigue la pelea entre las Winx y Darcy… **

**¿Qué pasara? **

**¿Qué le dirá Riven a Darcy?**

**¿Y Musa?**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS por favor :D **

**Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, criticas también…! **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**En el próximo capítulo habrá más drama y sentimientos encontrados….! Por parte de cada personaje ¿Riven? Puede ser…. :D **

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**Voy a seguir si veo que la gente lee el capitulo y hay reviews…. Aunque sea uno…. Si no tienes cuenta no importa los anónimos, total todos debemos participar: D **

**Claudia2803 **


	4. Cap3 Celosade mi?

**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta :) **

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Atrasado...**

**3 Espero que lo hayan pasado con mucho amor y amistad...! **

**Estoy súper emocionada y agradezco muchísimo a: ****Guest**** por tus comentarios **

**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te estés divirtiendo :D**

**También a ****dani0113**** por tu comentario muchas gracias :D Musa saldrá de ahí y si tienes razón con problemas... Pero eso ya se verá en..¡capítulos próximos! :D Éxitos para ti igualmente. Te agradesco mucho tambien por haberlo marcado como "Followers" el primero! Muchas gracias :D **

**Los comentarios o mejor dicho REViEWS Son muy importantes para mi me motiva a continuar con mucha ganas :D y a las dos, si pueden sigan comentando siempre es bueno sugerencias y opiniones ;) **

**Estoy muy feliz porque ya las leídas son más de 180!**

**En este capítulo hay Drama y sentimientos encontrados...! **

***El Winx Club no me pertenece chicos o chicas, es de Inginio Straffi ;) **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :D A leer...! **

_**Capítulo 3: Celosa de mi...?**_

Musa POV

Estaba metiendo las cosas de Darcy en la maletera, trataba de acomodar todo correctamente las caja de zapatos abajo, que eran como... 10...o 12 ¡No se! pero si eran muchos. Luego venian las bolsas, no podía evitar ver el contenido, ropa hermosa... Bueno el 50% de las cosas en la maletera y la otra mitad a mi costado o mejor dicho en el asiento de adelante.

Termine y ya sabía que algo iba a pasar cuando llegue Darcy y Riven.

Fin de Musa POV

Narradora

En el centro comercial seguía la pelea.

-Oigan, ustedes son despreciables. Es obvio que yo tengo más cultura y clase que ustedes, ayudar a la sirvienta... ¡Eso es muy bajo! -grito molesta.

-Mira, querida la clase es algo que se obtiene con respeto y amabilidad hacia todas las personas. Hasta con la empleada y no nos vas a decir eso cuando tu no sabes ni si quiera lo que es clase -dijo la rica heredera de la compañía Andros, dejando a Darcy sin poder responder.

-Oye, Riven creo que deberías controlar a tu novia... -le susurro Sky a Riven.

-Sky, en cosas de mujeres no hay que meterse ellas ya están muy grandes para estar detras de ellas... -respondió Riven muy desinteresadamente, aunque en realidad estaba de acuerdo con Sky.

-Riven...¡VÁMONOS! -ordeno a su novio.

-Si claro -asistió este

Ellos caminaron, Darcy caminaba rápidamente mientras que Riven intentaba alcanzarla.

-Darcy... ¡Darcy! -llamo el joven a su novia sin dejar el paso.

-¿Qué quieres? -le respondió la joven a su novio que estaba con una cara molesta.

-¿Puedo saber que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan engreída, mandona y creída?-Riven no se aguanto más y le dijo todo lo que pensaba directamente.

-Es por esa #%#^~%%}^ de mucama!

-¿Estas celosa de Musa?

-¿Qué? Celosa yo...? Y a ti que te importa ! Acaso tu...

-no he dicho nada, si vas a sacar conclusiones sin fundamento, mejor discutimos en otro momento. Ahora vámonos. -dijo

* * *

Musa POV

Estaba sentada muy tranquilamente como un pansito acaramelado esperando a que lleguen y me lleven. Felizmente que no se conducir, sino hasta de chofer! Y recibiría el triple de mi sueldo... Sarcasmo...

Cuando vi a Riven y Darcy caminando a toda la velocidad posible. Pero tenían unas caras... ¿Cómo explicarlo? A ver, piensen en un pansito acaramelado súper dulce y lindo. ¿Si? Ya pero todo lo contrario. Creo que me explique bien :D

Por esas caras, creo que tendré problemas...

Los dos se sentaban, Darcy de co-piloto y Riven conduce.

Fin de Musa POV

.Narrador.

-¿Sigues ahí? Ashh... ¿Acomodaste todo?-dijo Darcy mientras miraba a Musa por el espejo.

-Si señorita.

-¿No te habrás robado nada verdad? -dijo mirándola con cara de psicópata.

-N...

-Darcy, ¿Te parece si evitamos hablar en todo el camino a casa? Tengo que conducir mucho y quiero estar concentrado.

-Ok... Amorcito...

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Musa estaba mirando a través de la ventana el camino, que no estaba tan cerca pero casi lejos.

Darcy, seguía mirando a Musa por el espejo con diferentes caras.

Riven, se dedicó a conducir y no prestar atención a su novia y a la chica que estaba sentada atrás suyo.

* * *

-Llegamos... -dijo Riven mientras cargaba varias bolsas entrando al departamento de Darcy.

-Si joven, yo... Me tengo que ir a la casa de mi jefa. -Dijo Musa tímidamente... Después de haber dejado bolsas de compras.

-Si, vete. Amor yo me voy a bañar, espérame u rato. -dijo la joven de cabello marrón dejando a Musa y Riven solos.

-Yo...me voy con su permiso-dijo Musa dándose casi la vuelta

-Esta bien, pero espera...

-¿Si? Dígame.

-Toma. -le dijo el joven entregándole un billete de $100 a la joven mucama, pero esta rechazándolo.

-No joven no es necesario en verdad...-dijo Musa ale alejandose un paso atrás.

-No, porque con ayudar ha hecho trabajo extra y todo trabajo se recompensa...-dijo el joven.

-No en verdad...

-Musaaa... No me contradigas... Toma el billete. -dijo Riven con un tono molesto pero gracioso, es decir de broma.

-mmmm...

-Ya... Te lo ordeno como yerno de tu jefa.

-Esta bien... -acepto la joven tomando tímidamente el billete- Muchas gracias joven...-agradeció tímidamente

-¿¡Sigues aquí?! -exclamo Darcy saliendo en bata a la entrada de su departamento.

La joven se retiró, dejo a Riven en sus pensamientos y a Darcy mirando a su novio.

Riven POV

Estaba sorprendido ante la humildad y sencillez de esta chica. Su nobleza y buen corazón.

Si hubiera sido yo ella, lo aceptaría. Pero ella no me lo aceptaba. Yo que pensaba que ya no existía chicas así...

Mientras Darcy me miraba con una cara de psicópata.

-Yo me voy... -dije acercándome más a la puerta.

Fin de Riven POV

-¡Riven espera! -dijo ella captando la atención de su novio -¿Qué tal...si... Te quedas a dormir hoy? -dijo coquetamente a su novio.

-No, Darcy mañana tengo que ir a clases de la universidad ¿Recuerdas? Y por cierto tu también. Adiós -dijo mientras abría la puerta, para continuamente salir.

-¡CÓMO LA ODIO! -grito Darcy al ver que su novio cerraba la puerta.- Pero... Me va a escuchar...!

* * *

Musa POV

Había guardado muy bien el billete que Riven me había dado... No quería aceptarlo... Pero me miro con esos ojos tan lindos... Que no pude resistir... La verdad siento que me hubieran pagado ¡extra! :)...

Bueno la señora estaba por llegar... ¡A las 6 en punto! Eran 5:45, muy pronto llegaría. Yo estaba regando las plantitas que había en la sala. La señora le gustaba las plantas. Pero ella no las regaba, muchas veces se le ha caído el jarrón... No se que clase de gusto tendrá!

Fin de Musa POV

-¡Escuchame bien mucama tonta!-grito Darcy mientras abría agresivamente la puerta del departamento de su madre.

-Señorita Darcy...

-¡Que señorita Darcy! Óyeme... ¡NO INTENTES QUITARME MI VIDA! -grito Darcy mientras se acercaba más y más a Musa. Haciendo que esta se cayera al piso.

-señorita...yo...-dijo en voz baja pero fue interrumpida por Darcy...

-Tu ¿Qué? Ahora, debes estar contenta después de haber hecho quedar mal con mis amigas...!

-Yo no hice nada... Usted es la que se hizo quedar mal por si misma... -respondió Musa...

-¡QUE DIJISTE! -dijo levantándole la mano, pero parando al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

**¡Fin del capítulo 3!**

**1,050 palabras solo la hsitoria... :| bueno se hace lo que se puede :/ **

**¿De quien será la voz que salvó a Musa? **

**¿Que pasara en el próximo capítulo? **

**Y les escribiré... No lo se...**

**Bueno en el próximo capítulo quiero que participen las otras parejas...! Hare lo mejor posible por alargar el cap. :D**

**Cierto, pregunta del capitulo:**

**1-¿Les gustaría que yo haga un especial de San Valentin?**

**En este fic todavía no puedo hacer especial de amor... Pero quizá haya uno en el ONE-SHOT que hice, como continuación...**

**¡Pero no solo depende de mi!**

***Si pueden contesten en los REVIEWS por favor!**

**Por favor dejen sus REVIEWS, si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, ¿críticas...? También :) **

**Si no tienes cuenta.. ¡No importa los anónimos! Es muy importante participar :D**

***Sigo el fic si veo que la gente lee este capítulo y si hay REVIEWS ¡Mejor! **

**Muchas gracias una vez más por leer. **

**¡Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Claudia2803**

**17-2-14**


	5. Cap4 Misterio y Amor?

**Hola he vuelto! Estoy aquí de vuelta ^o^ muchas gracias a: **

_**Magdas: **_**aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste mucho y gracias por seguir este fic ^.^ **

_**Dani0113:**_**gracias por leer mi historia y comentarla ^.- Ah! Y el especial lo estoy escribiendo y de hecho antes que empiecen mis clases de Marzo lo subo +o+ gracias por marcarlo como ****"****follower****"**** ^.^ **

_**Lyzz04: **_**Gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de leerla ^_^**_** gracias **_**por marcarlo como favorito y follower ^O^ **

_**ZafireP: **_**muchas gracias por leer ^=^comentarla, que genial que te diviertas y este capítulo te lo dedico *.* también gracias por marcarlo como favorito ^^ ya son 3 personas que lo marcaron como favorito ^.- y también como ****"****follower****"**** :3 **

_**Guest: **_**gracias por participar en la historia y me gusta que te diviertas :D **

**WoW el anterior capitulo ha tenido muchos REVIEWS! Realmente qué bueno que les guste ** sus comentarios me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo y este capitulo hay muchas sopresas****…****.****! Es largo pero creo que les va a gustar ^.^ **

**^O^ El Winx Club no me pertenece, es de Inginio Straffi y de la empresa Italiana Rainbow s.a. Yo soy solo una fan *o* **

**Espero que les guste mucho ^.^/ **

_**Capitulo 4: Misterio y **__**¿**__**Amor? **_

-¿¡Pero que haces hija con la mucama?! -le reprocho la madre a su hija.

-¡Mama! Esta imitación de mucama me este quitando mi vida! -le respondió mientras se acercaba.

-Pero que Dices?

-Ella, me hizo pelear con mis amigas... Me hizo pelear con Riven... Es una idiota!

-Musa...Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo! -Le ordeno a Musa, mientras esta se levantaba del suelo..

-Hija siéntate, explícate ¿Cómo es eso que peleaste con Riven ? Tus amigas no importan. Pero ¿Que paso con Riven?

-Es que yo... Me comporte mal con Musa... Y a el no le gusto... ¡Pero se lo merecía! -dijo iniciando tímidamente pero expresándose con ligereza al final

-Entiendo... Bueno tienes que evitar esos comportamientos delante de Riven...!

Hija, tu sabes lo que está pasando en la familia...

****Ring Ring******

Pero la madre no pudo terminar la oración por el sonido del teléfono

-Quien será -dijo mientras se paraba a contestar.

-¿Bueno? Señora Dark? ¡Habla Hoe-boe!

-Hoe-Boe... -dijo susurrando mientras se alejaba el telefono para llamar a la sirvienta -¡Musi! ¡Tu padre en el teléfono! -dijo intentando parecer dulce.

Musa estaba llorando desconsoladamente en su "habitación", cuando escucho que la señora la llamaba "dulcemente" sabía que la llamaban por teléfono.

Intentando sostener las lagrimas Musa salió y cogió el teléfono. Pero ya señora la vigilaba.

-¿Hola? ¿Papa?

_-¡Hija! ¿Como estas? Que tal los estudios_

-Muy bien papa, estoy estudiando... ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?...

_-Bien, hija ¿Estas llorando? _

-Sí... -sin más nada que decir Musa lloraba y se le escuchaba con voz llorona.

_-¿Por __qué mija? _

-Papa, te extraño mucho.. Mucho... La vida en el campo... El pequeño pueblo... Mis amigos de la escuela...

_-no te preocupes mija... Ahi tienes a la señora Dark, ella es buena y comprensible.._

_Pero ya no llores...!_

-Si... Tengo a la señora.. .

_-Bueno, tengo unas vaquitas por ordeñar... ¡Chau mija!_

-Chau papa... -sin más nada que decir colgó y las lagrimas seguían...

* * *

Musa POV

Estaba en mi "habitación", las lagrimas pararon y la señora y su "adorable" hija conversaban... ODIABA mentirla a mi padre... Pero con la señora ahi...

* * *

Era Abril, 3 meses con la hija de la peor mujer que he conocido. En estos tres meses me seguía llevando de compras y hacerme limpiar su departamento. Con el joven Riven... Se amistaron, se podría decir que me trataba mejor frente a él y que siempre evitaba que nos hablemos.

Ahora estaba en el carro del joven Riven, dirigiéndonos a la fiesta organizada por Stella... Las amigas de Riven era geniales, me trataban bien... Volviendo a la fiesta, estábamos yendo a organizarla porque la fiesta era a las 10 y eran 6 de la tarde.. Por lo que se faltaban bocaditos, los globos, las sillas... Algo me dice en lo más profundo de mi corazón que seré yo la que haga la mayor parte...

Estaba mirando al joven Riven... no podia negarlo... Tenía unos bonitos ojos... ¡Ni que bonitos! HERMOSOS... Cada vez que podía ver sus ojos me perdía en ellos... Lo veía cada vez que la señora y su hija lo invitaban, ya sea para almorzar o cenar.

Siempre lo trataban como si fuera de la realeza o algo así... ¿Por qué?

Llegamos a la casa era...era...ENORME!

-¡Stella! Chicos! Como están? -pregunto el joven Riven muy animoso con una gran sonrisa...

-Pasen, la fiesta es en la sala principal... -indico Stella.

La sala... Sin nada que decir, entraban como.. 100 personas!

Yo realmente estaba con la boca abierta... Mientras giraba para ver panorámicamente toda la gran sala...!

-Musa...! Cierra tu boca se te va a entrar una mosca...! -me dijo el joven Helio divertidamente.

-Ah...si! Joven Helio...

-Musa... Ya hablamos de eso. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18...

-¿Y yo?

-20...

-Entonces tenemos casi la misma edad! No me trates de usted :)

-Stella! Habla que hay que hacer? -pregunto Layla

-ya, ¿Les parece si les indico que hacer? -todos asistieron con la cabeza- ya Riven, Darcy, Bloom, Sky, Layla, Nabu, encarguense de las sillas al rededor, y de poner los manteles en las mesas. Tecna, Flora, Timmy, Helio, Brandon, y yo nos encargamos de la decoracion. Y cuando uno termine, van a ayudar a poner los bocados en la mesa. ¿Está bien? -todos asistieron y empezaron a hacer lo de cada uno.

Yo por mi parte me fui a la cocina.

-Holaaa que preparan? -le pregunte a las muchachas que estaban en la cocina.

-por la mesa, unos mini-sandwiches, por allá el ponche, por aqui galletitas, por acá enrollados... ¿Por cierto tu quien eres? -pregunto una de ellas.

-No se me nota? Soy sirvienta, pero trabajo para la señorita Darcy y me llamo Musa -respondí señalando mi uniforme.

-Ok ... Y que quieres?

-Nada, ayudar... :)

-Ayuda con los mini-sandwiches...!

-ya..! -llegue a la mesa y probé uno de los mini-sandwiches para saber que estaban hechos- jamón aleman cortada en pan blanco.

-Si...! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Creo que después de todo una aprende como mucama -sonreí -sabes, a esto le falta algo... ¿Por qué no le echas un poco de queso en crema?

-A ver... -ella trajo lo que le dije y empezó a prepararlo como le dije - oh! Si queda mucho mejor!

-Ves? Te ayudo a terminar...

Así terminamos de hacer los mini-sandwiches de jamón y queso.

-algo más?

-Ayuda por acá! -dijo la chica que hacia las galletitas

-A ver... ¿Qué tal si le echas un poco de coco rallado?

-¡Terminamos! -exclamamos todas en grupo porque habiamos preparado mucho...

En total: 150 mini-sandwichs de jamon y queso.

150 mini-sandwichs de pollo con lechuga

3L de ponche y diferentes bebidas

150 enrrolados de varios sabores.

100 galletitas

+ los snacks en bolsa

+las gaseosas

+el alcohol

Estos chicos iban a GOZAR con nuestra comida!

Entonces ya eran las 8 y empezamos a sacar en bandejas los bocaditos!

-Chicos, ya termine de decorar mi parte! Me voy..! -Helio había terminado cuando empezamos a salir con las bandejas.

-Chicas, las ayudo?

-Si, porfa Helio yo voy por mas.. -le respondí y volví a la cocina para poder recoger más cosas.

-OK

-WOW pero esto esta delicioso! -se expreso después de haber probado un enrollado de pollo con jamón, salchicha... -muy bien chicas.. Un excelente

Trabajo...

-la verdad es que todo lo hizo Musa, ella nos ayudo y lo hizo tan rico...!

Justo yo llegaba a la mesa donde estaba Helio con dos bandejas más.

-Musa... Eres genial..! Me encanta lo que preparaste...!- me elogio haciendo que me sonroje...

-Gracias Helio... -dije modestamente

-A ver! - varios dejaron sus labores para probar lo que hice.

-Mmmmm delicioso! -Stella lo dijo. -te pasaste Musa muchas gracias

-No es nada señorita Stella..

-Te felicito Musa.. Pero si no terminamos... ¿Cuándo vamos a arreglarnos? -dijo Layla indicando comenzar de nuevo las labores.

-Musa, está muy rico lo que preparaste -me dijo Rivne... Haciendo que me sonrojara aun más...! Un momento... ¿Por que?

Ayude a llevar los bocados y empecé a ayudar al equipo de decoración.

Terminamos a las 8:30...!

-Bueno chicas vamos a cambiarnos...! -dijo Bloom

-Cierto, las mucamas de mi casa no se van a la fiesta es sábado y ahora en su descanso las llamamos para que ayuden con las fiesta... -exclamo Stella mientras caminaba a su habitación...

-Musa...! ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven! -me llamo Flora..

-Voy. - me acerque tímidamente...

Hasta que llegue a la habitación, toque la puerta.

-¿Quien?

-Yo, Musa.

-Adelante querida...

Entre y... La habitación era muy bonita, súper bien decorada y enorme...!

Las chicas sacaban su ropa, realmente no se qué hacia ahí...

Stella entro a su baño a cambiarse...

Todas se cambiaron estaban muy hermosas. (N/A: la vestimenta es el look de disco que llevaron en la fiesta en Alfea en la 5ª temporada o si quieren a su imaginación)

Darcy llevaba una mini falda de jean, con un polo morado con brillos que deja ver su ombligo y hombros, unos tacones negros y cabello suelto.

-Musa! ¿Cómo me veo? -me pregunto Darcy mientras se arreglaba el cabello mirándose al espejo.

-Muy guapa señorita. -dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Musa! ¿Y tú? ¿No te cambias? -Me pregunto Stella, yo la mire extrañamente.

-No señorita -dije lo más sería posible.

-Ven -me dijo la señorita, le obedecí y me llevo a su gran closet, cogió ropa con facilidad y unas botas de igual manera porque se veía que sabía de moda y me la dio -Ponte esto te quedara muy bien.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, ve al baño y cámbiate. -sin dejarme hablar yo obedecí y me fui al baño.

* * *

Salí con un conjunto hermoso... Realmente Stella era muy buena en el tema de moda...

Era una minifalda rosa con un cinturón amarillo, panties moradas claras, unas botas moradas con brillos, un polo corto sin mangas que dejaba ver mi estómago color morado y bordes rosados... Una exquisita elección...

-Musa... Te ves... HERMOSAAAA! -dijo emocionada la dueña de la casa...Stella.

Yo tan solo me sonroje bajando la mirada...

-Estas muy guapa...! Ahora a peinarse y maquillarse chicas..! - dijo Bloom

Todas se maquillaron pero con maquillaje especial para sudar o algo así...! Yo solo me limité a maquillarme levemente casi al natural y el cabello suelto

(N/A: Cambie eso porque tengo una sorpresa para más adelante)

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunto Flora terminando de arreglar su cabello.

-Son las... 9:50! Chicas la fiesta ya va a empezar...! -le respondió Tecna al ver la hora en su avanzado celular.

Todas bajamos y lo chicos y Riven... Esperaban.

-¡Estrellita! Se demora...

Brandon no pudo terminar su oración al ver a Stella bajando muy hermosa...! El estaba con la boca abierta jajaja..!

Cada chica se acercó a su novio para recibir algún halago o piropo.

-Chicas, estáis muy guapas -dijo Timmy después de haberle dado un tierno beso en la boca a su novia. Que lindos...

Cada una estaba con su pareja y yo ahí... Como la "extraña solterona" porque aparte me sentía como si sobrara... Y sin pareja...

La fiesta había empezado, muchos jóvenes disfrutaban de la fiesta, música, comida, debidas, amigos... ¿Qué más se necesitaba?

Fin de Musa POV

* * *

-Mi cachorrito...! -dijo Stella emocionada después dándole un buen beso a Brandon. Los dos estaban en la azotea.

-Mi sol, sabes pienso que ahora la vida es casi perfecta, tu, amigos, salud, sabiduría, tu, la luna, tu... Las estrellas... Tu... Tu... Y tu... -dijo muy dulcemente el joven castaño dándole otro beso a su novia.

-Te amo... -dijo Stella acercándose más a su novio pegando sus frentes mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

-Yo también te amo... -dijo Brandon terminando el momento cosa un dulce abrazo.

-¿Vamos a bailar? -propuso Stella.

-Si pero de la manera más elegante... -dijo dándole un beso en la mano y dijiendole -Mi querida dama sería usted tan amable de darme la oportunidad de bailar esta pieza con usted...?

-Oh! Si claro...-los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la fiesta.

* * *

Musa POV

Estaba cerca de las mesas repartiendo los bocados, se que no debería hacerlo pero... Realmente no conocía aparte de los 12 a nadie más... ¿Conocer a alguien? ¿Para qué luego me visite o qué? No...

Estaba cerca a la ventana que dirigía a la azotea. Quería ver el jardín así que entre y me puse a ver todo... Era hermoso...

-Hey! Nena porque tan sola? -dijo un tipo detrás de mi haciendo que me asustara y volteándome rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieren? -pregunte nerviosa.

-A ti...Eres muy bonita... -Dijo uno de los tipos dando un paso más.

-¡Ya! Chicos están muy viejos para esto no la molesten a la pobre ¡Shu! -dijo una voz muy conocida para mi... Haciendo que los otros voltearán -¡¿Qué esperan?! -grito haciendo que estos reaccionarán y se fueran...

-Gracias joven, yo... -me detuve al ver que los dos estábamos muy cerca... Yo estaba apoyada en la baranda y el muy cerca... Me sonroje...! ¿Qué era esto?

-Musa... Estas muy hermosa... Me has sorprendido ¿Sabes? ... -dijo mientras tocaba mi cabello suelto delicadamente yo lo miraba...

-¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? -dijo mientras seguía tocando mi cabello... Yo le negue la respuesta agitando mi caeza. Cuando el me miro a los ojos... De pronto ante el acto este se puso nervioso también.. Luego desvió su mirada:

-Eso significa peligro Linda, te cuidado con tipos como eso... -me dijo mientras tocaba mi nariz con su dedo índice pegándose aún más a mi... sentia mis mejillas arder y una sensación rara en mi estomago... Como mariposas...

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta? -dijo Riven mientras se alejaba y desviaba la mirada.

-Si... -yo simplemente asistí y lo seguí hasta al interior...

* * *

Nos separamos y felizmente no abrimos las sospechas de Nadie...

La fiesta estaba muy bien ya eran la 1 de la madrugada y la mayoría ya se había ido solo quedábamos los 13 y unos amigos bailan.

-¿Amor, me dejas en mi casa? -dijo Darcy abrazándolo por atrás pero él no respondía.

-¡Riven! Te estoy hablando!

-Ah... Si... ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Riven

-Llévame a mi casa, por fa .

* * *

En el camino nadie dijo nada... Ni las miradas se cruzaban

Llegue al piso donde trabajada, estaba cansada aunque no baile, será lo que fue casi cerrado en lugar.

Estaba en frente de la puerta cuando escuche una peculiar discusión..

-¿Cómo que no puedes depositarme este año?... Estás loco!...mira desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió... Hemos podido vivir tranquilas... Recapacita...! Necesito el dinero entiendes..?

Yo entre con mi llave y la señora me miro con cara psicópata.. Yo estaba tranquila... Mirándola...

-¿HACE CUANTO ESTAS AHÍ? ¿Qué ESCUCHASTEEEEEE?

**Fin del capítulo 4! **

**2,269 palabras solo la historia ! Me salió largo ^o^/ espero que les haya gustado ^.- **

**Esa escenita entre Musa y Riven****…****.. ****¿Dónde**** estaba Darcy en ese momento? Mmmm...**

**¿Por qué**** Darcy y su madre tratan con tanta importancia a Riven? ****¿Qué**** era esa ****última**** escena? Ya lo sabran pronto****…****. **

**Preguntas del capítulo: **

**-****¿****Han escuchado la canción de las Winx llamada: Mi canción? ****¿****Les gusta?**

**A mí me encanta! Tengo algunas ideas****…****. pero aun quiero saber su opinión! ^=^ **

*****_**Si pueden**_** contesten en los reviews porfa ^.- **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER YA SOMOS****…****. MAS DE 310 VISITOS! WoW si que son muchos *o* **

***Sigo el fic si veo que las personas lo leen y si hay reviews mejor ^^ si se puede****…**

**¡****REVIEWS por favor! Con algún comentario, sugerencia****…****¿****critica? También^^ **

**Claudia2803**

**21-2-14 **


	6. Cap5 sin nombre -

**¡Holiiiis! Estoy ****acá de vuelta...! Me siento inspirada! Aqui el proximo capitulo...!**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**ZafireP: gracias por tu gran apoyo y comentar. Siempre es bueno saber tu opinión! Helio es un personaje que me gusta mucho y tendrá mas participación en futuros capítulos ^^.**

**dani0113: muchas gracias por tu comentario y este capítulo quizá responda a tus sospechas... :D **

**Lyzz04: gracias por tu comentario :D con respecto a la canción yo me imaginaba un fic o algo así, Musa dejara de ser sirvienta muy pronto…. ¿cantante? Si…. ¿Cómo lo logra? Ya pronto lo sabrás…****..**

**Hoy: capitulo de misterio! **

***El Winx Club no me pertenece yo soy solo una fan ^.-**

**Sin nada que escribir... A leer!**

_**Capitulo5 sin nombre... .-.**_

Musa POV

Estaba parada frente a la señora, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Con quien hablaba? ¿Depositar dinero?

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente...

-Niña, que has escuchado? Habla. -me dijo muy seriamente.

-Señora, yo no he escuchado nada.

-Probe de ti si es que me estas mintiendo... Si no... Tu sabes... -dijo mirándome furiosamente... Luego yéndose a su habitación.

Yo me fui a mi "habitación" me senté.

Eran como la 1:30 a.m. y un momento... ¿Qué había pasado hace unos momentos? A eso de las 00:30 ...?

Me...cogió el cabello... Me toco la nariz... Estuvimos tan cerca...

Un momento, tengo que analizar todo esto... ¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando estoy cerca a Riven?

Mmmm... ¡NO! Musa ¡No te estarás... ¡Oh vamos!

Mejor me concentro en quitarme esta ropa y lavarla... Punto.

* * *

•―Narrador―•

-¡Musa apúrate ya va a llegar!

-¡Mama! ¿Me veo bien? -dijo mientras se sacudía el vestido.

-Si hijita, ya sabes ¡Asegura! Que no se te escape ¿Entiendes? -

-Si! Ya se que debo de hacer •.•-

-¡Listo señora! El lechón esta listo-

~~~~~Diiiiin doooon~~~~~

-¡Musa! Abre la puerta.

-Buenas noches joven Riven... -dijo Musa sonrojada, el estaba con un terno y se veía muy guapo.

-Mi amor! -dijo Darcy acercándose a darle un buen beso.

-Buenas noches, Lucía.

-¡Hola! Adelante siéntate.

Riven se acercó a la silla de Darcy a acomodar su asiento.

-Gracias amor ❤

Musa se acercó con el lechón cortado.

Les sirvió por pedazos a cada uno.

-Gracias Musa retírate.

Ella obedeció.

-Mmmm... Esta delicioso... ¿Lo hizo Musa? Feliciten a Musa de mi parte.

Darcy puso una cara de psicópata. Estaba celosa.

-¡No! Lo hizo Darcy, ella sabe cocinar muy bien ¿Verdad? -Mama de Darcy.

-Sii amor rico ¿Verdad?

-Si esta súper bien, que jamón es el tiene de relleno?

-Emmm... Jamón francés

-¿Qué? Eso no existe jaja

-Siii se ha confundido es jamón de pavita

-Ahhh ya...

Por otro lugar...

¡MENTIRA! Yo lo hice y no es jamón de pavita es jamón de pollo! Claro como siempre se llevan todo el crédito! Aaaaaaaa.

-Hey! Viejas! Locas eso lo hice yo y este hombre es mío dejen de sacarle dinero!

Claro Musa ve y diles eso -pensó Musa haciendo muecas detrás de puerta que iba al comedor.

-Riven, ¿A qué se dedican tus padres? -pregunto mirando con antencion al joven de cabello color magenta.

-Mi madre es diseñadora y dueña de la marca "GAP" y mi padre es ingeniero civil y es dueño de la empresa HotchtieffHD Alemana.

-Interesante amor..

-Y cuanto facuara

-¡Mamá!

-no importa amor, una facturación exterior de 23.700.000 de millones de dólares

La señora puso una sonrisa grande en su cara y miro a Riven.

-Bueno, estuvo delicioso. ¿Pasamos al living room?

Ellos asistieron, Darcy y Riven de sentaron juntitos en el sofá de 3.

-Chicos, los dejo solos... Voy por un vinito ¿Si?

-Si mami

-Pero tengan cuidado nomas... No quiero ser abuela antes de tiempo jejeje una bromita.

Musa POV

¡Que mala madre que es! Prácticamente está vendiendo a su hija, si no fuera porque conozco al joven Riven diría que es un mañoso! -Pensé mientras miraba lo que ocurría.

Musa no veas más y deja de ver

-Musaaa por favor, ve a biblioteca de la casa y tráeme el álbum familiar. Quiero enseñarle lo adorable que era mi hija de pequeña. -me ordeno la señora.

Fui a la biblioteca de la casa y busqué en la estantería.

A ver... Álbum...álbum...Álbum...

¡Bingo! Saque el álbum y lo abrí para ver si era de Darcy.

¡WoW! La señorita Darcy era muy bonita. Pero...en esta foto esta con un señor ¿Quien será? ¡Ah! Verdad ¿Este no es el señor Dark?.. La verdad solo lo he visto unas veces en mi casa fuera de la ciudad.

En todo el año que he estado aquí nunca a venido... Tengo entendido que esta trabajando... Pero... ¿Una llamada para su esposa e hija no?

Aquí, hay dos chicas más... ¡Se parecen a la señorita Darcy!

Mmmm... Esto es muy ra...

¿Que es esto...?, vi unos papeles tirados en el piso... Deben haber estado entre los libros de aquí.

Recogí los papeles y empecé a leer en mi mente- Gobierno nacional de Magix... ¿¡TRÁMITES DE DIVORCIO..?!

**Fin del capitulo 5! **

**700 palabras….corto corto… pero subiré capítulos más seguido **

**Estoy a 6 días de empezar mis clases -.|| quiero aprovechar que estoy inspirada y subir todos los capítulos que pueedaaaa! :D **

**Con respecto al "especial" no estoy muy inspirada... Quiza sea en Marzo... No lo se...**

**REVIWES por favor :3 ! Se aceptan: comentarios, sugerencias... ¿criticas? También :-)**

**Muchas gracias a todos ya somos más de 400 leídas ^.^ Bravoooooo! **

***No digo que sigo el fic si la gente lo ve ni nada de eso porque como comente estoy inspirada y subiré todos los capitulo posibles: D****.**

**Dejen REVIEWS! **

**Claudia2803 **

**25-02-14**


	7. Cap 6 Descubriendo la verdad

**Holaaaaaaa he vuelto Ya subí el capítulo 7 :3**

**Mucha gracias a:**

**dani013: gracias por seguir mi historia y comentar. Siempre es bueno saber tu opinión. ^.^**

**Magdas: aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D perdón por dejarte con la intriga jejeje ^^**

**ZafireZ: Gracias por tu apoyo. Y hoy sabremos más sobre la verdad.**

**Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo y seguir esta historia.**

**Hoy: Amor y misterio.**

***Las Winx no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que les gusté ^^**

_**Capítulo 6 : descubriendo la verdad.**_

Musa POV

Trámites de divorcio...?

25 de julio del 2012, Magix

Por la patria y el Gobierno nacional de Magix se divorcia legalmente a los señores: Lucía Cruela Pinedo Campana y al señor Fernando Ricardo Dark Mejía. Con... 3 hijas...?! Las trillizas, Darcy Ana Dark Pinedo, Icy Lucero Dark Pinedo y Stormy Teresa Dark Pinedo.. Y separando los bienes a cada propietario y las propiedades compartidas mitad cada uno.

Ahora todo tenía sentido... La señora Dark es una MENTIROSA me trajo como sirvienta como la esposa del señor Dark, cuando la estaban divorciados desde hace un año atrás, pero... ¿Por qué a mí de mucama?

Y... ¿Tres hijas? Yo tan solo conocía a la señorita Darcy... Pero.. ¿Dos más? No gracias. Y eran malas me imagino y además el Sr. Dark, Como yo lo recuerdo era siempre muy amable conmigo y con mi padre.

¿Dónde estaban las dos hijas? ¿Icy y Stormy?

-¡Musaaaaaa! Y ese álbum! -me llamo la señora Lucía ya me había demorado mucho...

Guardé los papales en su lugar, ya había leído todo, más no en el mismo lugar sino sospecharía... Así qué debajo del libro del costado.

-Señora, aquí está el álbum.

-Gracias Musa, Riven Miraaaa esta belleza que era mi hija y lo sigue siendo...!

-Eras muy linda de pequeña, mi amor. Mmmmm... ¿Quien son ellas dos? –Pregunto Riven señalando la foto donde estaban las 3 chicas.

-Ellas... Son... -dijo murmurando Darcy.

-unas amigas! Si... Sus mejores amigas solo que se tuvieron que ir de viaje. A un lugar muy muy lejano.

¿Que..? ¿De viaje...? Bueno ahora tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza...

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana de haber descubierto la verdad, yo siento que todo va tomando forma.

¡Claro! Sólo quería saber lo siguiente: ¿Qué paso realmente con las hermanas de Darcy? ¿Qué paso con el señor Dark?

Todo eso pensaba mientras limpiaba con una pequeña escobilla el piso del departamento de la señorita Darcy. Para explicarme mejor, como Cenicienta.

La puerta la deje abierta, así como las ventanas. El departamento tiene que ventilarse.

En estos momentos... ¿Qué haría yo si no estuviera en esta situación..? Cantar! Yes.

_Mi vida... Es..._

_Óyeme, mi vida no es lo que parece ser..._

_Realmente yo quiero, lo deseo..._

_Uuuuuu..._

_Desearía volar! Volar!_

_Muy lejos! _

_Perseguir mis sueños... _

_Dejar todo atrás...! _

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque no cuesta nada soñar... !_

_Así cómo no cuesta bailar...!_

_Quiero volar...!_

Yo misma había armado mi mini espectáculo... Jejejeje ya estaba de pie con la escobilla en una mano.

-Bravoooooo -escuche una voz muy conocida para mí...en mis espaldas

-Joven Riven... -dije con la cada más roja que un tomate. Voltee y baje la mirada.

-Musa... -este también bajo la mirada un poco y estuvo colorado... -Oye cantas muy bien ¿De quién es la canción?

-¿Cómo que de quién es? Yo misma la compuse.. Aún estoy en el primer coro tengo que terminarla.

•—Narrador—•

-Cantautora! Genial! -dijo levantando la mirada, chocándolas con los hermosos ojos de Musa.

-Gracias joven... Oiga, aquí se va a resbalar estoy escobillando.

-Oh! Si claro! -dijo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar mojado...

-Musa...

-Joven...? -Musa levanto la miraba y encontró un Riven colorado.

-Una pregunta... ¿Tu hiciste ese lechón de la cena de hace una semana verdad?

-Si, yo lo hice. No es por nada pero la señorita Darcy no sabe ni prender la cocina -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Riven.

-me lo imaginaba...

-Pero joven, trate de entenderla. Cualquier chica en esa situación estando con un chico tan... Como usted

Musa! Que estás diciendo! La estas ayudando! -Pensó Musa.

-Tan...?

-Como usted.. Joven.

-Y como soy...?

-Bueno, joven usted es un chico... -Musa empezó a desviar la mirada. -Guapo.

-Guapo?

-Sí...

- Yo soy muy poco al lado tuyo, una chica muy linda, mucho más guapo que yo, sencilla, humilde, que sabe cocinar muy rico, cocina, lava, plancha y Además! Canta muy bonito...

Riven estaba volviendo a tocar el cabello de Musa delicadamente. Los corazones de ambos latían más y más fuertes. Los dos estaban muy cerca... Muy muy cerca... Se estaban mirando a los ojos... A 5 cm... Ambos respiraban del aliento del otro...

-¡Joven Riven! -dijo Musa alejándose unos pasos desviando la mirada y súper roja.

Y Riven también hizo lo mismo. Ambos al costado de los tomates, estos quedarían pálidos.

-Joven... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí...si claro.

-¿Usted conoce a las hermanas de Darcy?

**Fin del capítulo 6!**

**735 palabras corto ;)**

**Pienso que me quedo lindo el capítulo.**

**¿Que les pareció mi canción? Hic e los mejor que pude, el ritmo. Es como una balada.**

**¿Qué le responderá Riven a Musa? **

**¿Dónde están Icy y Stormy?**

**¿El señor Dark?**

**En el próximo capítulo empiezo con Riven POV! **

**Alguna sugerencias... Comentario... ¿Critica? También... si quieren a en un review o PM.**

**No importa los anónimos todos tenemos la libertad de participar.**

***Recientemente el otro día tuve una experiencia muy rara y en base a eso hice un fic. Si te gusta la pareja de Musa y Riven te invito a leer: Del odio al amor, hay un paso. **

**Mucha gracia a todos **

**Claudia2803 **

**27-2-14**

**Ya empiezan las clases no...!**


	8. Cap7 nuevos personajes?

**Holaaaaa aquí estoy de nuevo ;9**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Lala**_ **por comentar el capitulo 6 :D Tienes mucha razón siempre hay un final feliz. Estoy súper feliz :D Bueno, ya tengo muchas ideas para futuros capítulos! pronto vendrá muchos personajes nuevo.**

***Las Winx no me pertenecen. **

**Espero que les guste….!**

Riven POV

Seguía en el departamento de Darcy y Musa no dejaba de sorprenderme. Sabía cantar, cocinar delicioso…

Estaba frente a sus ojos tan hermosos… esos labios… tan cerca de los míos…

Musa me había preguntado sobre ¿Qué las hermanas de Darcy?

-No sé nada… ¿Darcy tiene hermanas?

-Son trillizas…. Una se llama Icy y la otra Stromy.

-QUEEE! ¿Y por que Darcy no me dijo nada?

-No lo sé… joven… por favor no le diga a la señora ni a la señorita que yo se lo dije.

-De acuerdo… oye, vine a ver a Darcy. ¿Dónde está?

-Salió con la señora de compras

-Ok… bueno me voy.

-Hasta pronto….

-Hasta pronto…. – me fui del departamento.

Llegue y mis dos amigos me esperaban.

-Hey! ¿Qué tal Riv? ¿Qué paso con tu noviecita?

-Bien… Darcy no estaba, solo Musa.

-Musa…. Esa chica es 1000 veces mejor que Darcy. No! que digo 1,000,000 de veces mejor. –dijo mi querido amigo Sky.

-Linda, bella, sabe cocinar, humilde, sencilla. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? – dijo Brandon

-Que dejes de pensar en Musa porque tu estas con Stella. –dijo Helio

-Mira quién habla te he visto hablar mucho con Musa, ¿Acaso te gusta, mi querido Helio?-pregunto desafiante Brandon.

-No, yo amo a Flora ella es la chica que amo, Musa es tan solo una amiga.

-Eso es cierto. Riv ¿En qué piensas? –me pregunto Sky sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh! Estee… en nada jejeje bueno me voy a dormir-me voltee y camina pero a los 2 pasos fui imterrumpido.

-¿A dormir? Pero si son las 3 de la tarde..! –Me dijo Helio dejándome helado.

-¡Ah! Cierto, bueno me voy a mi habitación-me fui ¿Nervioso?

Bueno llegue a mi habitación, que compartía con Helio.

Me eche en mi cama y pensé… grr….. ¿Darcy con hermanas? Un momento….

Las tres niñas de la foto! Claro…! Ahora que recuerdo, eran casi idénticas…!

No me podía quedar asi…. ¿Por qué no me había contado nada? Yo soy su novio y se supone que debe haber confianza…!

No podía...!,Me pare y trague saliva. Me acomode los pantalones.

Salí de mi habitación. Camine rápido a la sala con una cara de psicópata casi como Darcy.

Y los demás chicos me miraron.

-¿Riv, a donde vas?

-A resolver algo. -dije muy seriamente mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba.

-Este chico esta casa vez más loco...

Subí a mi auto y conducí lo más rápido y prudente que pude para ir al edifico de Darcy.

Llegue al departamento en tiempo record. Toque el timbre y de inmediato me abrieron.

-Riven! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -era la señora, me sonrió de una manera rara.

-Señora, buenas tardes ¿Esta su hija?

-Sí, claro adelante.

-Mi amor...! -Dijo muy cariñosamente Darcy intentando darme un beso, la cual yo esquive.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Necesito hablar contigo. -en ese instante la señora se acercó más mirándome con una cara de preocupación. -A solas señora.

-¡Ah! Bueno, este yo me voy a mi departamento. Cualquier cosa me llaman ¿Si? -dijo mientras se iba volteando constantemente con cara de preocupación.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos. Te escucho.

-Darcy, ya se la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? -se puso nerviosa lo note.

-La verdad sobre que... Tienes hermanas.

-¿Hermanas yo? No Riven soy hija única.

-Darcy, por favor no me mientas. Ya se que tienes hermanas, Icy y Stormy. Y son trillizas.

-Amor... Yo... Pues si..! Tengo dos hermanas y somos trllizas.

-Darcy! ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes? Somos pareja, tenemos que tener confianza...!

-Amor, lo lamento... En verdad yo...

-Darcy, no se sí poder volver a confiar en ti... No lo sé. -dije furiosamente mientras abría la puerta, para que inmediatamente al terminar la oración, me fuera.

Darcy POV

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que Riven sabía lo de mis hermanas? Tuve qué hacerme la arrepentida, más fue en vano me dijo que no sabía si podía confiar en mí.

Tocaron la puerta desesperadamente yo simplemente abrí y salió disparada una mama muy preocupara, pero con desesperación.

-Hija! ¿Qué paso? -Mi madre dijo agitada porque había bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-Riven se enteró que tengo hermanas...

-¿¡QUÉ!? Cómo!? Le contaste?!

-No mama, no sé quien se lo habrá dicho...

-Terminaron?

-No, solo me dijo que ya no sabía si confiar en mí.

-No... Esto no puede estar pasando...-mi madre empezó a dar vueltas cogiéndose la cabeza. -hija, vamos a tener que traerlas.

-Enserio Mami?

-Si, sólo déjamelo. -la señora cogió su teléfono y llamo.

_-Hola? Hija? ¿Cómo estas?... Nosotras... ¡Mal!... La presa ya sabe de su existencia...! Y esta a punto de terminar con Darcy... ¡Tiene que venir pronto...! Tomen el primer avión... ¿Qué con qué dinero? Pídanle a su papa y listo._

Cerró su celular.

-Listo, si vienen él estará contigo. No podemos perdedor...!

En un lugar desconocido….

-Escuchate? Tenemos que ir ….

-Hermana! Ahora que le decimos a papa?

-no lo sé.. Pero no podemos perder a ese tal Riven.

**Fin del capítulo 7!**

**821 palabras…! Estoy mejorando XD **

**Jejeje estos caps, los siento no muy emocionantes…. **

**Pero ya vienen! ¿Qué cosa? Capítulos, pero buenos capítulos :D **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me siguen como autora. En verdad es un gran honor para mí. Ya son… más de 550 vistos! A todos les mando un abrazo grande.**

**Cierto, ya cambie la imagen del fic. ¿Qué opinan? Mándenme un PM o si quieren en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Claudia2803 **

**28-2-14**

**3 días para el cole…!**


	9. Cap 8 llegaron!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya volví ya actualizando (Que rápido! ^o^) me organice bien y he podido escribir el nuevo capítulo de... SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERÉ que la verdad es un fic fuera de lo normal en mi opinión ya que Musa es la empleada y eso es algo raro. **

**Bueno, mi locura es única xD **

**Espero que les gustee \^o^/**

Lucía (Madre de Darcy) POV

Estaba echada en mi cama debía analizar todo, al menos había llegado a una conclusión: si vienen mis dos otras hijas, no perderemos a Riven y así luego lo casamos con mi hija, le quitamos su dinero, lo seguimos enamorando, lo enfermamos, nos quedamos con su fortuna. Y así sucesivamente. Todo fríamente calculado.

—Toc Toc—

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo, Musa señora.

-Pasa.

-La buscan por el teléfono.

-Ok retírate.

-Permiso.

¿Hola?

_-mama! Ya llegamos de Alemania._

Enserio? Tanto se demora el avión?

_-Si mama. Estamos buscando taxi para ir a donde me dijiste._

Taxi? No! Yo las iré a recoger.

_-Enserio? Gracias te espero en la puerta sur._

Perfecto salgo ahora mismo con el.

Colgué el teléfono. Todo marchaba bien...

-Darcy...! -la llamé mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir de mhabitación.

-Dime madre, ya llegaron.

-¿Quienes?

-Daaaaa mija, si sigues así de tonta no vas a enamorar más a Riven. ¿Quien más pues? Tus hermanas.

-Ciertoooo :! Y que hago?

-Llama a Riven, dile que venga por tu y que quieres hablar sobre lo de hace dos días.

_-Ok... ¿Hola? Riven?_

Bien, estábamos en el auto de Riven, el manejando y mi hija de co-piloto ella ponía su cara arrepentida tal y como le enseñé, en cambio el iba serio y claro, molesto.

-Llegamos. -dijo el serio.

-Mama!

-Hijass!

-Hermanas!

Todas las 4 nos abrazamos como si fuéramos una familia súper unida.

-Mi amor, ella son mis hermanas Icy y Stormy. Perdóname por no contarte sobre su existencia pero... Es que desde que paso lo que paso... Mi padre decidió separarnos...

En ese momento Riven la callo con un beso. Bingo!

-No tienes nada más que decir amor. te perdono.

En ese momento mira a auto y por la ventana estaba Musa viendo el beso de reconciliación de mi hija y mi futuro yerno. Pobre ilusa, ¿Cómo va a pensar que un chico guapo, alto, con plata, inteligente, va a escoger a una chica humilde? Ella me tiene SIN CUIDADO porque total ni es muy bonita.

Llegamos al departamento y mis hijas iban a hacer una pijamada en la noche, así que ya tenían donde dormir. Riven y Darcy salieron después pero regresarían en la noche es decir a las 7, hora para una señorita.

Musa estaba en su almacén y supongo que estaba llorando pero que pena por ella mi hija LE GANO y a la vez es muy tonta...

-Ja ja ja ja ja -me reí espontáneamente frente a mis hijas justo tomábamos te.

-¿De qué te ríes mami?

-De la pobreza mis hijas...

**Fin del capítulo 9! **

**Bien! Que les pareció? Algo odiosos por lo de la mama de Darcy no creen? **

**Bueno estaba inspirada así que ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de este fic y de Del odio al Noé hay un paso aún no se me viene la total inspiración. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**-dani0113: por tu comentario y ser una de las más fieles seguidoras del fic y en verdad muchas gracias :D**

**-Lyzz04: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi imagen gracias por seguir constantemente el fic y en verdad es un gran honor. **

**-Lala: muchas gracias por participar es muy importante y dar la opinión de cada uno :D Pues…. Aquí el nuevo capítulo: D **

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras **

**Tambien a ****Aikayuzu-13.17s por marcarlo como "follower" y "favorite" la verdad no se como de escrib pero creo que se entiende :D **

**Porque ya son más de 700! **

**Bravooowa**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**Claudia2803**

**19-03-14 **

**9 dias pa' mi cumple: D**


End file.
